The Cool Off
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU Somehow, neither Sasuke nor I could grasp the concept of a "Break Up".
1. Fairly Odd Gummy Worms

****

SP/n: I really hate bolding _a-slash-n's_, so I'm not going to. HAH. :p Aaand, I'm gonna call it **SP/n's**, for obvious reasons, of course.

I do not own Nelly Furtado, _'All Good Thing Must Come To An End'_, Fairly Odd Parents, Pirates Of The Caribbean, Chuck, Lindt Truffles, Starbucks, and Naruto.

Kthnx!

* * *

_"Sasuke, I challenge you to not spoil me!"_

_"You sound stupid."_

_"No really, I don't want you spoiling me.  
People say I'm taking advantage of you."_

_"I don't spoil you."_

_"Then accept my challenge, if you really don't think so."_

_"Hn."_

_..._

_"Hah, you totally caved in less than a day."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

_:::_

_If #2 pencils are the most popular, why are they still called #2?_

_:::_

As the popular saying goes 'All good things must come to an end.' I think Nelly Furtado purposely made that song just to rub it in my face; to remind me of all my failures, regrets, bad decisions— and the list goes on. Damn her and her talent of putting fancy words accurately together.

_Flames to dust...  
Lovers to friends...  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Okay maybe they're not _all_ that fancy, but hey, who's the star with the awards?

So I'm sitting here in my living room with a large bag of gummy worms, watching The Fairly Odd Parents, when the sun is brilliantly shining outside on the world, I'm staying in the comforts of my living room still in my pyjamas.

Then a loud, obnoxious blonde slammed my door open, not even bothering to knock, in her white and blue bikini and D&G shades. Did I forget to mention that this was MY house?

"Hello my hermit friend!"

"Shut up, Ino." Seriously, can't a girl watch her cartoons in peace? It _is_ a Saturday.

Yamanaka Ino, my best friend and confidant. She's a bitch, never lets me forget it. Back in high school she was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with. She was popular, blonde and gorgeous; but down-right dumb as a chicken. Sorry Ino honey, but it's true. You're as dumb as Naruto, but not as clueless.

Ino is this nice-bitch, as I would call it. There are two kinds of bitches: one is the nice-bitch and the other the bitch-bitch. Nice bitches, like Ino, are the people with the attitude. They'd be your best friend, but turn on them, and you'd be wishing hell. Then there are the bitch-bitches, bitch-bitches, like Karin, are the people who are just plain nasty and... Ugh, I can't even find a proper description.

My vision of Cosmo was blocked when Ino stepped herself in front of the flat-screen TV, now I am staring at my best friend's pierced belly button. Joy.

"Ino if you're just going to annoy the crap out of me; do it when we're shopping, 'cause it's the only time when I still have a bit of tolerance for you." I glared at her full-force for interrupting my show, while biting one coloured end of my gummy worm.

"Blah, blah, blah come on outside, it's boring without you."

Then a loud shriek came from the back of the house followed by a large splash. I turned back to Ino and raised a dainty skeptical brow at her.

"Aw that's just them. Come on; don't waste a perfectly sunny morning here in the dark watching Fairy God Mother."

"It's _Fairly Odd Parents_, Ino. And excuse you; I am so having fun eating my wonderful pack of gummy worms." I stated, taking out another gummy worm to emphasize my point.

She sighed and plopped on the space next to me on the couch, taking a worm from the plastic bag. In my backyard were Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Tenten, while Ino was here with me. We've been together since grade school, and most of the time they would just lounge about in my pool at any free time they could get, though they'd always wait for me when I get back from work. But on weekends they would arrive at about six in the morning just to annoy the hell out of me, which for some reason I am still not used to.

Without looking at her I asked "Seriously, what are you doing inside my house and not making out with Shikamaru?"

"Your boyfriend's out back with the guys— and Tenten." She replied blandly.

Then a loud slam (don't you people have any mercy for my doors?) from the kitchen startled me and Ino.

"Sakura-chan, your asshole of a boyfriend is out here! And he's asking for you."

Damn, stupid Naruto and his stupid loud entrance and his stupid everything.

Groaning, I stood up from my very comfortable position and grabbed my gray jacket that I had left last night on the coffee table. And this is where Nelly Furtado's _All Good Things Come to an End_ song comes in. As I passed the kitchen and out the back door, with Ino trailing behind me, I saw him in his everlasting majesty, in shorts and a shirt, probably coming from one of his early morning jogs. His jet black hair stood like it always did, messy yet neat, his alabaster skin even after spending hours under the sun was still as flawless as ever. So yeah, you could see why Nelly Furtado's song just fits this exact moment. He's a God.

He stood right across from me, on the other side of the pool; and judging by the open gate behind him, Naruto and the others must have let him in.

"Hey." He greeted, shoving his hands down the pockets of his shorts.

I wrapped the jacket tighter around me, feeling self-conscious of still being in my PJ's. "Hey Sasuke," I greeted back shyly.

"Do you wanna stay for a while? Or do you wanna get them now?"

"I'll stay a while..." He replied, making his way around the pool to stand next to me. "...if you don't mind."

I stared up at him, my cheeks red from either the cold winds or from the embarrassment, but I bet on the latter. "Yeah sure, I don't mind." Then he leaned down and kissed me on my right eye, and I swear all of the blood in my body now sat on my cheeks.

Naruto and the others howled rather loudly, with Naruto being the loudest. Gee, I wouldn't have guessed.

Sadly, this gorgeous man standing next to me is not my boyfriend. We were once an item, but I don't know, it all just went kaput. Yes, six and a half years of commitment down the drain. We started going out when we were in our junior year in high school then just suddenly died three months ago. Despite not being together we still have to constantly see each other every day or every week. Note the phrase: HAVE TO.

If it weren't for our two children who were currently sleeping in my bedroom, we wouldn't have to force ourselves to see each other, well, I don't know about him but I feel forced— I think.

"I should bring them out, they missed you." I said awkwardly, trying to leave the constant teasing of the others. Sasuke did say it was hard to break from the public display of affection, and I'm okay with that; but please, it's kinda awkward.

I came back out, with an orange tabby cat in my arms and a black Labrador at my heels. Behold our 'children'. Both of us, Sasuke and I, agreed to end our relationship, but we still have to share the custody over the pets, besides, they can't stand living with only one of us for a long time. It damages their social life. Boo.

Tami, the tabby cat jumped out of my arms and onto the floor, running as fast as she could when Boki, our black Labrador snarled at her.

I heaved out a sigh as I plopped onto one of the pool chairs. Sasuke sat at the foot of the chair smirking at me.

"Still not getting along?"

"Obviously not" I said exasperatedly, hearing an angry shriek of a cat followed by a loud bark. I lay on the chair, swinging my legs over the edge, making sure to avoid hitting Sasuke.

"Hey pig, could you get me my worms inside? And could you be a dear and turn off the TV?" I said, bringing my arm up to cover my eyes. "Thank you, honey." I added. Always be polite, no matter how annoyed you are at your best friend for interrupting your Saturday morning cartoons.

I heard a low grunt followed by a beautiful string of curses directed at me and blunt stomps on the tiled kitchen floor. God, I love that dummy, isn't she awesome?

"Hey, you wanna go out tonight?" I heard a soft whisper.

I peeked from under my arm and saw Sasuke staring at nothing in particular. His elbows rested on his knees, back slouched and his face held an almost distant look. So I wasn't entirely positive it was him who just spoke.

"Yeah, I said it. So wanna go?" As if he read my mind, he spoke. He turned to look at me his face almost sad.

I had to think for a while. Do I have anything planned for tonight? I don't think so. Maybe watch a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon or a rerun of Chuck and maybe buy Lindt brand truffles to go with that marathon. Yeah, that sounds good.

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy tonight." I lied. Hey, Johnny Depp is too hot to pass up on. Well, Sasuke is too; but Johnny Depp is rich and famous. Wait, Sasuke is too. Argh, I like Johnny Depp!

"Oh." He replied. His almost-sad face turned passive. "How about the next night?"

"Err..."

"Yeah, I thought so."

Ooh, now I feel guilty.

"Um, how about today? Like right now." I said without thinking at all. Oops. I had to! I really didn't want to see a scowl on one of the most gorgeous faces God ever created. Darn. It.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me like I grew an arm on my head. "Now?"

I sat up abruptly from my position and looked down at him "Yeah, why not? Like maybe have a frappuccino or a bagel at Starbucks?"

"Okay. I'd like that, I'd like that a lot."

"Yeah, and maybe we could bring Ino and the others?"

Then his face fell, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Err, wrong move? Heh.

"Oh pish-posh, you two lovebirds go alone, I have some serious tanning to do." Ino replied, my bag of gummy worms in her hand. Damn, there's still half left.

"Um, okay." I said and exchanged my white Hello Kitty bedroom slippers for a pair of Ecko Red sneakers I left out here. So, Sasuke and I were on our way two blocks down to the nearest Starbucks.

I knew Ino was lying about the tan; and I think Sasuke noticed too. No one could get a tan at 7 in the morning, even if they tried.

--

I ordered a venti Caramel frap, a bagel with white cheese and a slice of chocolate mousse. Sasuke ordered his usual gay combo, black coffee and a chicken turnover. All of which, including mine, he paid for. Stop showing off your money a-hole. I already know how rich you are. Let me at least pay for my own breakfast!

We sat outside 'cause a/c early in the morning is unhealthy, says him.

"You know, you could've let me pay for my own breakfast. I already owe you so much. I don't want my tab getting bigger." I said taking a bite from my Poppy seed bagel.

"Hn."

"Whatever to you too."

"You know what, I hate stalling; so let me get all of this off my chest." He abruptly said, putting his steaming cup of coffee on the table.

I raised a brow, suddenly tensing and feeling a bit clammy. I knew I should've changed out of my pyjamas.

Sasuke leaned in and looked at me straight in the eye, his lips in a straight line. His arms lay on the table with his hands locked together. He looked very professional for a guy who just came back from one of his 10 kilometre jogs.

"I've been thinking, since we're not, you know,… together or anything anymore. I was wondering if—"

Then at this right moment, a motorbike crashed at a trash bin, knocking out all the contents and its driver.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" I asked, standard question. Besides, I'm a doctor.

The driver abruptly got up and started kicking his dead bike. He took off his helmet and I found out, 'he' is actually a 'she'. With dirty blonde hair tied in messy ponytails just about everywhere on her head. She turned to us and her frown immediately vanished from her face.

"Sasuke!"

I looked at said boy with confusion. "You know her?"

"Yeah, kind of. Listen, I kind of want to ask if you could watch over the dog and the cat. I have this... date tonight."

"With who?"

"Hey Sasuke, ready for our date tonight?" the recent unharmed crash victim asked my **EX**. Finally noticing I was present, she turned to me "Oh, you have company. My name's Temari."

"Hey, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's err..." I looked at him, then back at her "... _friend_."

"Oh, you know what I think I'm interrupting something. I'll call you later, okay?" the intruder said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. Well, good riddance! We were perfectly fine, before you crashed in on us, thankyouverymuch.

I looked at Sasuke and gave him a blank look. "So, you're dating someone else."

He looked at me with a sad look and replied "Kind of. She asked me. You know, if you don't want me to go out with her, I could just cancel."

Tempting, but no. "Oh no, you should— you should go. Have fun once in a while you know."

"You sure?"

"Positive." _Not._

"So, how's the company? Doing good?" I asked, in an attempt to do small talk with him.

"It's good. How about you? The house okay?" At least he's cooperating.

"Yeah, it's okay."

Everything's not okay! My pets aren't getting along. I wasn't able to finish my gummy worms. My Saturday morning cartoons were interrupted and I just found out that my ex found another girl since our break-up three months ago.

It's okay, since it means he's moved on and he's happy. I know I've moved on. It's perfectly fine, that my perfect-who-I-let-go-'cause-I-was-stupid-ex-boyfriend, is dating a girl who's not afraid to break all her bones jumping off the Empire State Building without a parachute.

It's **PERFECTLY **_**FINE**_.

'Cause I'm supposed to be over it, right?

_:::_

_If at first you don't suceed, redefine sucess._

_:::_

* * *

**  
SP/n:** Well, paint me purple and call me Barney, you actually read this! Tell me how ya feel, kaay?

Kthnx!

Double up the z's.

**S**pra_y_**P**aint_zz_.


	2. Disney Watching Thieves

**SP/n:** Blaah, my next update will probably be next month. I wanted to post this chapter 'casue I'm done with it. So, yeah! :D

I do not own Starbucks, Ford, Apple, Maserati, Phineas and Ferb, and Disney Channel. Only rich people own them.

**

* * *

  
**

"_What's so great about being a doctor?_

_Everyone knows you can't get in."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm gonna try my hardest,_

_screw you, you Jerky McJerkFace."_

"…"

"_What if I really can't make it?"_

"_Hmm, I'll build you your own hospital."_

_

* * *

_

_:::_

_It's those tiny things that make me love you._

_:::_

_

* * *

  
_

**DING! DONG!**

I opened the door and there standing… no, basking in his glory the rich, the great, the super ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke. I know you're probably wondering; what the hell is an ex-boyfriend standing at the doorstep of his ex? 'Cause this ex-boyfriend is sending his ex-girlfriend to work!

Yeah, not a good thing if you're trying to move on from a long-term relationship with your high school sweetheart. But then, I don't have to spend on taxi fare. Hah!

"Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." I replied, fetching about twenty folders and a clear book from the coffee table, and with my purse hooked on my right elbow. And they say shopping isn't exercise.

"Where are Tami and Boki?" I asked, juggling the folders.

"At home." He replied. "Itachi's taking care of them."

"Oh, okay."

Sasuke being the gentleman he is, carried all of these for me, except the purse of course, 'cause then, that would just be wrong on all levels.

"You know, if you would just let me get a car, you wouldn't have to do this everyday." I said as we walked to his very, very nice and expensive car. This time it was a Maserati. Hmph, boys and their toys.

"I am not having this conversation with you again." Sasuke said, he opened the passenger door and handed me my things after I had settled in. He made his way to his side and we sped off.

I know it may be weird to ask permission from an ex to get a car, but the dude totally used his power and banned me from ever buying a car, in the whole of Japan! He's like my dad, only a hundred times stricter.

I sighed and sank back into the seat, waiting for another opportunity to open up the topic.

_:::_

"C'mon, my license is gathering dust here. Why won't you let me get a car?" I asked again after we made a stop to Starbucks. The last time I drove a car was when I took my driving lessons. And that was oh, I don't know years ago!

"'Cause you don't need a car." Sasuke said.

"I do so need a car! Look, if you let me get a car, then you won't have to fetch me or send me from work. You'll have more time to make money, and you won't have to see pink everyday!" I said, pointing to my hair for emphasis. "I mean c'mon, even _I_ get sick of seeing pink everyday. And it's the color of my hair!"

"Hn."

"What if you get to pick my car? You know, make sure there are no bombs and leaks. But that's it. You get to _pick_ the car, not _pay_ for the car. Okay? _Pick_ not _pay_." I said, since the man spoils me too, too much. To the extent that whenever I eat or use something, I'm thinking he paid for it.

"We'll talk about it." He said, which totally meant 'We are not having this conversation ever again'. I hate you chicken-haired psycho bitch!

He pulled over in front of the hospital and I wasted no time getting out. "You know, this is one of those things that made me want to end it with 'us'." I said, menacingly. I mean, who would _not_ get mad after being banned from every single auto shop?

And for the slightest moment I saw him stiffen then relax— a bit. And I felt the weight of the world, again.

"Haruno-san!"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw that it was one of my interns. The really cute intern. And no, I'm not a pedophile. He's just three years younger than me. And no, I have no intention of 'hooking up' with the kid. I just like to admire the pretty things God made.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked very rudely.

"Good morning, Makoto." I greeted, with a smile of course. Ignoring Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is Makoto, my intern." Which he grumbled a barely audible 'hi'. I turned to Makoto, "This is Sasuke, my—"

"Your long-term boyfriend, right?" Makoto said, but not quite the words I was getting to. I was leaning more on the friend department but good try boy.

"Uhm, no; we're just friends now." I corrected my intern. "Right Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Friend. Whatever." I heard him grumble. And I know what that meant, I'm not an idiot.

"Do you need help or anything?" Makoto offered, seeing the pile of files and folders resting on the seat. I nodded and he grabbed everything and I closed the door for him. Giving him a small thank you, he made his way in the hospital.

Sasuke rolled down the passenger window and I stuck my head in. "I know that look. He's an intern. Fresh out of college. Three years younger than us. He's a kid okay Sasuke? Don't you be getting any ideas."

"Hn." He said, not even bothering to look at me.

I sighed and patted the door, "Yeah, well thanks for the ride." I said, receiving a grunt from him.

I stepped back as he slid the window shut and sped to his office.

Well, I guess I'm going home alone tonight.

_:::_

"… And I told him, 'Sorry, I have a boyfriend'." Ino said over the phone while laughing her ass off. She liked to annoy me on her free times.

"That's great, honey. But you could've been nicer, he _is_ your student." I replied.

Yamanaka Ino, the girl who skipped most of her classes in high school and college, was a junior high teacher. Good thing she was a World History teacher and not some Chemistry or Math professor. Everything was in the books. So she and the students are learning together. A win-win situation for Ino's brain and financial needs.

"Sweetie, this is the fifth time he asked me this week."

"But it's a Tuesday."

"Exactly!"

"Pass me the scalpel." I said out of the blue of our conversation.

"Forehead my love?"

"Yes my porky-chop?"

"You have me on speaker again, don't you?" she said.

"Sorry dear, it's that or you annoy someone else." I replied, "Say hi guys."

A quick chorus of 'hi's' and 'hello's' erupted in the operating room.

"Oh yeah, I bumped into Sasuke a few hours ago, he seemed pretty pissed. Do you know anything 'bout that?" Ino asked; which was something I really didn't want to talk about right now.

I stayed quiet for a while as I focused on the operation. "Um, could we talk about this somewhere with just the two of us?"

"Like you said it's this or whatnot." She said. Ooh, I could practically feel her smirking at me.

"Yeah, you know what, I'm pretty busy so, talk to you later." I said quickly. "Cut it!"

"But I ha—" was the last thing everyone heard before the intern who was holding my iPhone for me ended the call.

Somehow, the room got awkwardly quiet and the only things I could hear were the clanking of the operating tools making contact against the steel tray and beeps from the different equipment in the room.

Maybe I should've listened to Tsunade-shishou about not taking calls when an operation is going on. But she's an alcoholic gambling doctor, which is not a very good example to follow.

_:::_

As the clock struck day break as expected, Sasuke didn't come to pick me up, which was kind of sad and disappointing. So, I took my time and finished up some work so I wouldn't have to bring any folder or file with me and went home at about nine o' clock.

As I got home, I saw an unfamiliar car parked in my driveway. A very nice white Mustang by the way, but the owner wasn't probably as nice since the lights in my living room were switched on.

Houston, I may have a thief with a very nice Mustang in my house.

I slowly and cautiously entered my own home, seeing as though it was unlocked and there were no signs of forced entry. I saw that the TV was on to Disney Channel and there was an open cup of instant Ramen on my dining table. But other than that, nothing was missing or out of the ordinary.

But did it really have to get cozy with my instant Ramen? I was saving those for lazy days, like maybe, now? Since I still have yet to eat dinner.

"Hello?" I called out to hopefully no one.

The loud slam of the front door startled me and I spun around to face the thief.

"Oh shit!"

--

"Oh shit!"

"Good, you're home."

It was worse than a thief, it was Sasuke!

"What the hell, you frickin' turd!" I screamed at him and slapped his shoulders with both hands. "You effin' gave me a heart attack, not almost, but _gave_ me a heart attack! What in the world were you thinking breaking in my house?!" I gave him a hard shove which he just made a step back.

"I didn't break in. I have a key." He simply stated as if he was just going to walk away from this house, alive.

"God! What is wrong with you?! I need a glass of water." I said, throwing my purse and lab coat on the sofa as I made my way to the kitchen. Where I could feel Sasuke following.

I sat on one of the stools of the island countertop in the kitchen with a glass and pitcher of grape juice in front of me. Yeah, the grape juice looked more appealing than the water.

Sasuke just stood there across me, leaning on the countertop with his hands laced together on top.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"About this morning—"

"Oh, it's okay, I understand, the whole Makoto thi—"

"No, not that." He frowned. "I just don't like the kid."

I raised a brow at him and poured myself another glass of grape juice. "Whatever you say."

"Anyway, I meant the whole car argument…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll never get a car, ever. I think you already made that very clear." I said, interrupting Sasuke, again. To which I received a light glare. HEE.

"Okay, you know what, I have this feeling that you're not going to make me finish again so…" he slid something cold and sharp to me as it skidded on the countertop. "… here." I caught it just before it drove over the edge. I raised it up to eye level and saw a key with a barcode keychain.

My eyes widened, "This better not what I'm thinking it is."

"Depends on what you're thinking of." Sasuke replied, as he grabbed my glass of grape juice and drank from it.

"You got me a car, didn't you?" I said, still holding the key up to eye-level.

"Maybe." He replied, shrugging as he placed the now empty glass on the table.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT ME A CAR!" I shrieked, as I stood on the stool supports only to fall to the tiled kitchen floor.

I popped up to my feet and glared at him, "Wait, you _got_ me a car. I told you to _pick_ the car, not _pay_ for it. You picked and paid! I'm not taking it."

"I didn't pay for the car." He stated, pouring another glass full of grape juice. Wow, he likes the juice.

"What kind of car is it?" I asked suspiciously.

He stayed silent as he drank the juice, "That Mustang on your driveway."

"NO WAY! No way, you didn't pay for that." I said, giving him a little redneck tone.

"Remember that car my dad gave me for my eighteenth birthday? Same car. Never been used. Plus, I didn't pay for it."

I wagged my finger at him. "Hey, I remember that car. You didn't let me touch it back then, why the hell are you giving it to me now? Much less make me drive it."

"Well, something that I love should go to someone I love, right?" Sasuke said to which my heart soared like a jet plane on steroids, but I had to think logically. 'Us' is died months ago. And if it didn't work out then, it wouldn't work now.

"And I know we agreed to end our relationship 'cause of some problems we had, but that doesn't mean what I felt… feel for you, died along with it." He said. Wow, who would've thought I'd be in my standing in my kitchen talking with Uchiha Sasuke about _feelings_. It feels… strange, yet not awkward.

I really didn't know what to say. After Uchiha Sasuke pours his whole heart out to you, it would be really difficult thinking of something to say.

He moved from his position and stood in front of me. He held my hand which held the key to the Mustang, looked me in the eye and said, "The car is yours, okay? I picked it and did not pay for it, like you said. Just promise me don't paint it, change the seat lining. Anything. Leave it as it is. Also, the insurance is covered."

I smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, I promise."

He let go of my hands and kissed my hair. "Then, I better get going. And please eat dinner, I know you didn't yet." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Sasuke, wait a sec." I called to him. I walked over to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks, not just for the car." Then I let go.

He gave me the two-finger salute and opened the door.

"Wait! I have another question."

He looked to me with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Why Disney Channel?" I asked with a light laugh, cocking my head to the TV where Phineas and Ferb was on.

"Shut up." He said with a smirk and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

_:::_

_Always remember you're unique, just like everyone else._

_:::_

_

* * *

_

**SP/n:** If I said I was a purple dinosaur, would ya believe me?

Reviews actually make people write. :)

Kthnx!

--

Double up the z's.

**S**pra_y_**P**aint_zz_.


	3. Swift Gifts Makes Me Miffed

**SP/n:** Hi, I like this story. So I'm keeping it. :) It'll just take a while.

I don't own anything because I am poor.

* * *

"_I once had dreams of becoming the Perfect Top Model."_

_Snort._

_Glare. "What? What's so wrong about it?"_

"_Well, for starters, you have pink hair."_

"_The industry needs something unique."_

"_Your forehead is still kinda big. Kinda."_

_Gasp. "Take that back. I love my forehead."_

"_You can be a model for a kids' clothes line._

_You blend more with the cute style."_

_Sigh. "Thank you for crushing my pre-existing dreams."_

_..._

"_Why do you feel the need to look perfect?_

_You're already perfect."_

_._

_._

_:::_

_._

_._

So pretty. So extremely-totally-to-die-for-I-cannot-fathom pretty.

But the price was even prettier.

Yikes.

I sighed and walked away from probably the most perfect shoes that would totally match the most perfect outfit I was going to be wearing to an Uchiha hosted gala next week. I didn't even want to try it on so as to not feel even more sad than I already was.

And yes, you heard that right. I was going to be attending an I-know-it's-going-to-be-awesome-because-the-Uchiha's-are-going-to-be-hosting-it gala party. Initially, I rejected the offer when Sasuke invited me to be his plus one, but when Mikoto-oka— I mean, Mikoto-_san_ invited me herself I just couldn't say 'No'. Sigh, how could I not? When she treated me like the daughter she never had?

Her spoiled-I-am-so-taking-advantage-of-you-since-I-only-have-male-children daughter she never had. It was scary, sometimes.

"Hey, Ino." I said dejectedly as I entered Victoria's Secret.

"How was it?"

"Oh, I could totally buy it; if I don't eat, sell my house, and kidney... Basically live on the street for a month, yeah."

Ino cringed. "Ooh, that bad?"

I nodded sadly, contorting my face into an exaggeratedly cartoonish sad frown. "So, did you find the perfect bra?" I asked.

Ino was attending the party too. Shikamaru was invited, of course, and Ino will be going as his plus one, of course. It would've been easy if she'd just pick out a dress and some awesome kill heels, but noooo, Ino had to be the daring little fashionista she is.

Listen to this. You will _love_ this.

She has this black mini dress from high school that she totally outgrew. And surprise, surprise she's still going to wear it. She planned to wear it as a skirt and wear a nice top, but then this crazy idea popped into her head and decided to wear it like a high-waisted skirt and just wear a bra as her top.

A BRA.

Daring? Yes.

Innovative? Yes.

In your right mind? No.

Bet hey, this was Ino.

"I'm totally confused." Ino said, holding up a bra in each hand. "This flaming hot fire engine red or shining, shimmering, splendid black one?"

"Definitely black."

"Yeah." She hung the fire truck red bra back. "The red might make me look like a cheap whore."

And she's worried about that.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

It was a nice day.

Tsunade was nice enough to give me an early lunch break. People decided to be nice and not beat up each other or try to kill each other hence, me not having so many patients that morning. I was sitting at this really nice food place near the hospital having lunch. They opened about five months ago and I've been coming here for lunch ever since. Why?

'Cause they serve breakfast meals every hour. Whattup?

And I love me some bacon and eggs. Mm, cholesterol. Isn't it heaven?

I am a sad excuse for a doctor.

But then this perfectly nice day was interrupted when this very nice looking man decided to join me for lunch.

"What are you doing here?" I deadpanned.

"Lunch, of course." He stated simply.

"Seriously, Sasuke, you just had to pick the place where I usually eat lunch at?" I said, kind of mean and lacy.

"I didn't even know you eat lunch here."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please, I took you here one time."

"One time, it could've faded from my memory." He held up a finger to emphasize his point, I could only glare. He had a wicked memory in that wonderful head of his.

Relinquishing my anger I asked again, this time more civilized. "What are you really doing here?"

He chuckled in his deep_sexy_, baritone_sexy_ voice. "Seriously, I'm just here for lunch." He said, straightening up when his order (steamed pesto-topped fish) arrived at what used to be my own, personal table before someone had invited themselves to.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Right." I drawled, continuing to eat my 'breakfast at lunch'.

"Did you already find something to wear?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's white and long." I said, then I remembered the shoes. "And I found these frickin' awesome mind-blowing pair of shoes that cost like—" I paused and remembered who I was talking to. "Wait... You know what? Forget everything I said."

But then he won't forget it, or let it go at the least.

"Where, per se, did you find these 'frickin' awesome mind-blowing' pair of shoes?"

I shook my head vigorously. "At some mall, I even forgot what store it was. Oh my God, I don't even know what mall. Or was it even in the mall? In Japan? Asia? Maybe in my dreams, yeah, I probably dreamt of the most wonderful shoes that I actually thought they were real. Silly me." I laughed, hitting my forehead with my palm in fake embarrassment.

Oh yeah, I could probably win a Grammy for that.

When I looked to Sasuke, I found out that he just stared at me— bored and unconvinced. But then really, who would really believe my story? Maybe kids. Yeah. Kids.

"Really, Sakura? Really?"

I shrugged him off and continued eating.

Then the silence was disturbed when the legs of the chair Sasuke sat in scraped against the floor. He had stood up and looked at me. "Thanks for lunch." He said emotionlessly. He left some money on the table and left. Then I kinda felt guilty. Kinda. Well, I did push him away.

But then all guilt was lost when I found that he left enough money for mine and his meal.

Jerk.

Hope he enjoys his walk to his office building.

That's practically on the other side of town.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"Calm down, Ino."

"I can't believe it!" She screeched through the phone, my eardrum now ruptured. I thank you so much. "I seriously cannot believe it. It won't fit!"

"No, really." I deadpanned.

"It used to fit!"

I sighed. "Ino, it _was_ a high school dress. HIGH. SCHOOL."

Sometimes, I question why am I friends with this psycho. But then I'm not any saner than she is.

"I'm shedding off an inch."

"Why?" I asked in exasperation. "Why not buy another dress? It's simple, we go to a store, Macy's for example, pick out a really cute dress, pay for it then go to Payless where we can find you some nice shoes. Isn't that easier?"

She chuckled. It sounded kinda evil and I sort of felt a little shiver up my spine. "Forehead, Forehead, my dear, dear Forehead. Who do you think I am? You?" I glared, but since Ino wasn't in the same room as I was, so I made a mental image and killed her a few times. "I'm taking this a challenge."

I could only sigh.

"By next week, you will see that Yamanaka Ino will be a changed woman. Hotter and sexier than ever."

"Uh-huh."

"You're gonna ask me how am I gonna do it, right?" I could picture that sheepish Cheshire grin on her face.

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm gonna start by not eating anything above a hundred calories, wait, that's a lot, maybe above fifty... twenty? You know what, I won't even eat. I'll—"

"GOODBYE, INO." I said, slamming the phone on the receiver. Seriously, that girl was a menace to society and herself. I'll pick on another day to lecture her.

I stared at my desk calendar and saw in my neat non-doctor handwriting were the words 'Uchiha gala'. Then the shoes came to my head. Ugh. Why? Just why were they so expensive? Was it a crime to have nice things that's why they made every single nice thing in the world so expensive so that no one could have them?

I may be a doctor but I don't have the stereotype doctors' salary. Some doctors may have the same salary as me but they charge a hefty amount for consultation fees. I don't even have consultation fees! Maybe I should start…

No.

I am not in this for the money.

But the shoes…

NO.

Gah!

I didn't even know I cried out loud until I saw Makoto, the cute intern that Sasuke was so jealous of, standing at my doorway with a strange look directed at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Is this a bad time Haruno-san?" He asked.

"It's fine." I straightened in my seat and fixed my attire. "I'm sorry, what is it that you wanted?"

"Your surgeries are prepped now."

I looked back down on my calendar and saw that I had in fact three scheduled surgeries today. I. Totally. Forgot. Bad doctor! Bad doctor!

I thumped my palm against my forehead and quickly shuffled out of my room. I didn't even notice that I was muttering 'bad doctor' the entire trip to the surgery room until I heard Makoto chuckling. Great example for the intern Sakura. Just. Peachy.

"What's the first surgery?" I asked as the other nurses were dressing me. I handed my phone to one of the other interns who usually just stands at the side and says nothing.

"A kidney transplant. Seiichi Kuromi, 48, Male." Makoto answered.

"What's the other two?"

"Appendix and tonsils."

"Wow, today sure is a busy day." I muttered sarcastically as one nurse handed me scalpel.

The life of a doctor— taking out appendixes and tonsils.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

I stretched my shoulders and rolled my head around as I entered my office. That appendix surgery was hell. Don't even get me started. Not only did the kidney transplant take longer than expected that damn appendix had to burst.

Worst of all Uchiha Sasuke was in her office. Calmly reading a magazine in her mini living room. Cosmo, she saw.

"That's a girl magazine, if you didn't know." I said as I made my way over to my desk to gather my things.

"Is this even allowed in the hospital?" he asked.

"It's a personal copy." I replied, not ashamed at all that I had a copy of Cosmo in my office. I looked up at him seeing him still ogling at the magazine. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Tsunade." He replied nonchalantly as he flipped a page.

My brows rose up to my hairline. Sasuke and Tsunade. Tsunade and Sasuke. Sasuke _visiting_ Tsunade? What has the world come to? I was shocked to have felt no earthquake nor lava spewing everywhere. Sasuke and Tsunade were not compatible they were just two very strong personalities that didn't bode well with each other.

"Since when did you and Tsunade acted civil with each other?"

"Since—"

"Haruno-san, Seiichi-san wanted to give you this as a token of appreciation." Makoto said, bringing a basket of fruit and box, and I am hoping that box contained food. "Oh, Uchiha-san is here. Good afternoon sir." He bowed to Sasuke. Ugh, great, another way to boost 'Uchiha-san's' ego.

I made my way over to Makoto and received the fruits and box. And bam, it was food. Chocolate fudge. Nope, I wasn't in this for the money at all. "I'll be sure to send them a thank you card back, thanks Makoto-kun." I grinned.

Sasuke merely grunted.

"Do you need any help getting these to your car?" Makoto asked. He was such a dear, really.

"You are the greatest Makoto, did I ever tell you that?" I said. I handed him the fruit basket back and a small stack of files. I could always do those here, but the chocolate fudge was just dying to be eaten at home.

"Would that be everything?"

"Yeah, you can go home now. Thank you again." I said as I held the door open for him.

I turned back to Sasuke and saw that his face was set in a frown. Not like it hasn't been like that since the beginning of time. I could just tell he was burning by my interaction with the cute cute-y intern. I laugh at his expense.

"Are you sure that that kid doesn't have a crush on you?" He asked.

"Positive." I replied. "But if he does, well, nothing I could do." I said giddily eyeing the box of fudge in my hands.

I heard him grunt once more. He threw the magazine on the coffee table then made his way out slamming the door in process.

"Hey! This is a hospital you mammoth!" I cried knowing he couldn't hear me.

Geez, what the hell was his problem.

I began gathering my things so that I could get home. I reached under the desk to fish out my bag but when heard something akin to that of paper rustling I heaved whatever I grabbed onto my desk. I gasped. I wanted to die. I really wanted to die right then and there. Oh God, please let this be a dream.

It was the shoes.

The shoes that I had been eyeing the moment I saw it on display.

It was housed in a crystal display that gave me clear view of what the insides looked like. Oh God, it was so beautiful. They looked better housed in this case than on a pedestal for the world to see.

Sasuke that annoying little creeper. He found them. I don't know how he did, but he did.

There was even a note. And I swear it was just beaming with smugness.

_I know you'll wear it._

Typical Sasuke.

He just knows everything.

* * *

**SP/n:** Reviews make people write. :)

Kthnx!


End file.
